


Captured and Alone

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A lot of introspection, Episode AU: s12e10 The Timeless Children, F/M, Gen, Introspection, POOR BBY IS IN PAIN, The Timeless Children, inspired by the timeless children trailer, master x 13 is everything, save my friends, this is going to hurt (a loooooooooooooooot), unhealthy obsession with O!Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: "Brace yourself" ................................. "This is going to hurt"some 13 angst never hurt anyone ;)inspo from the scene from "The Timeless Children"'s next time trailer [Doctor Who S12 eeeepicccc finale]
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Captured and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time no see again xxxx hope everyone is safe xxxxx so I actually posted this the day of Doctor Who finale.... my thoughts after seeing the "brace yourself .... this is going to hurt" scene from the trailer. This was originally written for my insta account @osleya_writes
> 
> hope you'll enjoy!

M: "Brace yourself. "

_13's eyes fluttered. She's tired from everything the Universe has thrown at her. She's always sought to protect the Universe, burdened with the choices she had to make. Her love for beings in the Universe was in the name. The Doctor; seeking to help others in need. But no one helped the Doctor. Everyone abandoned her. Well... Except a few God sent angels along the way. Mainly her companions. But it would always be smothered by pain and sadness._

_And death._

_And human companions couldn't understand the grief she packed tightly within her. She had enough of listening to lies, she had enough of protecting everybody... Putting everybody before her own needs. Even the people who thought she trusted, the people who had brought her up. She's been lied to from the start. Maybe it was time to know the truth. And the truth would hurt her so much that she'd succumb to the pain inside. Maybe the Master would manage to successfully kill her as he tried to end her life countless times before. That would be the final blow. And she'd accept it._ Damn _the Universe. She's saved it too many times. It was time for her to go._

_To stop fighting._

M: "This is going to hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the story [some feedback is huuuuugely appreciated xxxxx - constructive criticism accepted xxxx]
> 
> stay safe xxxxxx and take care <3


End file.
